Many people use the Internet to obtain information. For example, users may submit queries about a topic for which they want information. In some situations, these queries can be submitted to a search system that is configured to search a collection of documents to obtain information pertaining to the queries. In some instances, the queries can be a collection of words that are submitted to the search system using Boolean operators (e.g., OR and AND) or Natural Language formulations to perform the search. Some queries may indicate that the user is searching for a particular fact to answer a question reflected in the query.